Right on Target
by flippednique
Summary: The Capitol is a very ostentatious school. According to Foxface; 'No messing up with the hierarchy or the social groups. You sign up for one arena and one arena only and respect the decisions made.' while Katniss vaguely told me to 'know your enemies'. I guess following four rules shouldn't be too hard... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone deserved a fresh start. Another chance to start anew. When I transferred to the Capitol, one of the sister schools of good old District 12, I thought that that had been it for me. No acquaintances, just fresh faces, a clean slate and all that.

Oh how wrong could I have been?

"You're late Mr. Mellark." Seneca Crane had a stern look on his face and I had to catch myself from rolling my eyes. Why not give the new guy a break? The Capitol is like four times the size of District 12 and I've barely been here for half a day!

I could hear the guidance counselor who had helped getting me in my new uniform (the usual slacks, blazer, and tie ensemble) tut quietly to herself. "Manners, my dear boy, manners."

"I'm sorry." Was the best I could come up with without sounding like some kiss up and it seemed to pacify my Mathematics teacher so I couldn't complain as I was sent to my seat.

Or more like the torture chair.

It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Just a simple chair like the rest of the other seemingly simple chairs that surrounded the equally simple table that had popularized in more well off and private schools in the country (the Capitol being number one) but looks could be very well deceiving.

That's most definitely what I would say to prepare you for my seatmate. The girl was, to be on the safe side, rather pretty with long dark tresses that fell well past her shoulders down to the small of her back and bright brown eyes that gleamed amber. She seemed to be on the short side, despite her sitting with her back ramrod straight.

I wonder if the Capitol enforces its students to have actual poles stuffed in their shirts to practice proper posture. I wouldn't put it past them to do so since everyone just sat down with their backs straight and their feet together. No slouching, no slumping over the table or the usual teenage postures.

Anyways, she wore the standard uniform which consisted of a blue and plaid skirt, a sailor-type blouse plus the matching blazer, a necktie (hers had what looked like a small knife pinned on it), the usual black shoes (hers had heels though) and I guess the choice of socks or stockings.

"Quit staring at me new kid, you're freaking me out." Her voice brought me back to earth and I suppressed the shiver crawling down my spine. Yes, her voice is tat... Well, it sent shivers down my spine so take it as however you please.

"Sorry." the apology came out automatically. Something District 12 specialized in was communication and the use of your words. I hoped it would give me an advantage seeing as everyone here came from rich families, and what any good rich family had was secrets.

I wasn't one to pry or anything of the sort, I wasn't your ordinary gossip, but in a world where money could get you out of anything (believe me, my Dad has grease and it's cruel that they try to buy my love) it was the information you got from day to day twenty-four hour living with the brats that could do the most damage.

Starting over, I cleared my throat and tried to salvage whatever interest the girl still had in me. "My name's Peeta."

"Don't believe I asked for it." Wow, blunt. So we're talking short and feisty. I bet Gale would love talking to her.

"Does that mean I can't just introduce myself to you?"

"You'd be wasting your breath because I don't really care if you're new and seeing as I'm not a charity office or anything remotely close to that that's entitled to listen to you and your what I'm sure is a truly heartfelt sob story as to how you landed yourself in the Capitol probably thanks to Daddy's bank account and your half-existent brains you shouldn't bother. But if you insists, I won't stop you. Please go right ahead."

The smile froze on my face. She said that all in one breath, no pauses- is she a rapper? And wow, such an incredible way with words. Most definitely have to tell Gale about her now.

"Pleased to meet you." Was the best my stunned self could come up with and it earned me an eye roll to which I smiled back to in response.

And that was the last I heard from her because classes had to start at some point, and Seneca decided to do so just when I was getting to talk to... I didn't get her name. Dammit. The other students surrounding the table seemed to take an actual interest towards learning Geometry whereas I just liked drawing the polygons and figures. The dreaded search for 'x' would _never_ end would it?

Several faces struck me while Math went on and half way through I learned that my seatmate were Clove (short and feisty) and another girl named Katniss.

Katniss wore the same uniform as Clove did, only her hair was braided, which assured me that the school didn't really have a formal call on haircuts and the use of accessories and probably products (this messy fly-away look doesn't come to life without a little bit of wax) and her tie had what looked like an arrow.

Strange pins- knives, arrows, and is that a water drop I spy?- I wonder what they could probably symbolize.

"Students who are qualifying for the Olympics list will have to enter your names today and no later than today. If nobody has any more questions, I'll be ending class here." I wanted to yet again roll my eyes at my teacher. New kid here- of course someone had questions!

"No? Good." Well fuck you too. Begrudgingly, I packed up, making note of this particular teacher who I now deem hatable. He was... I just hate him. Oh great, I bet this is one of the reasons Gale and I didn't work out. I sound girly even in my own head... not that too much testosterone was ever really a good thing.

The room cleaned out faster than I was used to but no worries. I understood that barely a hundred and fifty students studied in the Capitol because of how expensive the tuition fee was. Scarcity in the students seemed to be no big deal. Shuffling out, I glanced up form my schedule (free time- yes!) to see Clove making her way to what would probably be her friends.

I had to marvel at the fact that they all seemed to personify the aura of confidence. If I could take lessons in that particular area, I'd gladly ask them but I had so little belief in myself I could barely hide my gawking.

There were five of them.

Two girls; Clove was one of them obviously, and the other was a tall blonde (what sane high school girl wears her hair in pigtails? I know a few girls in District 12 that would rather chop their hair off than put them up that way) with emerald colored eyes. I noticed an arrow on her necktie. I wonder if she and Katniss were friends.

Then three boys; one seemed to look a lot like the blonde girl- same emerald green eyes but his blonde hair had a darker root of black which leads me to think he might have dyed it (look at me, yapping about hair color as if I knew squat!).

The other one had pure black hair messily falling over his face and eyes a sterling silver I simply had to look away. He was pale and rather short, like Clove but I don't think they were related (Clove looked next to nothing like an Albino).

The last one had the platinum locks the first boy lacked and his eyes were a different shade of blue than mine. I think Gale said my eyes only look like that when I'm happy - Glasz he'd whispered, only I'm pretty sure he'd made that word up.

"Amazing how a pretty face catches the attention of almost every person at this place." Snapping at out my trance, I caught an eye-full of bright red- or rather... ginger. I looked a few spaces down and saw bright blue eyes. "Glad to have your attention. My name's Rissa but everybody calls me Foxface."

Well at least someone was kind enough to introduce them self to me. Rissa and I exchanged handshakes while I told her who I was.

"Peeta Mellark. Former student of District 12."

Rissa's face scrunched up a bit. "Why the sudden transfer?"

I blanched but, thank you Drama Skills, I managed to hide it. "Personal problems. Didn't get along with one of the guys in my class."

"Just one?" Rissa pressed.

"Yeah, just one." I bit my lip and willed my thoughts towards another direction. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm in charge of strategies for this year's Olympics and I'm not so sure if you play but if you do then using you against your former classmates might help us in winning the games." I stared at hr for a bit. Sneaky and cunning, definitely why they pegged her as Foxface.

"I'm impressed." I finally admitted, glad she wasn't put off by my staring.

"Most people are." Foxface, I think I won't be able to shake that name off, smiled smugly before cocking her head to the side. "Sign up sheets are there, feel free to make my job easier and eliminate one district as a serious threat."

She began to walk away and I resisted the strong urge to drag her back. For a less caveman like method, I said. "I would if I knew what the Olympics where."

That did it and Foxface spun around liked I'd called her out to see if she wanted to be an Avox- not that Rissa would know what an Avox was.

"How could you not know?" She murmured, shaking her head before an aura o pure business developed from her. "The Olympics is a friendly way to engage competition from every one of the Capitol and its sister schools. Some schools don't bother to humor the board but amazingly all schools wish to join."

No wonder I've never heard of it before. District 12 was more of a keep it together and to yourself kind of school. Wonder what changed Undersee's mind.

"First off are the standard distance competitions. There's Archery and Javelin throwing. Our usual competitors come from the 'Careers'."

"Why do they call them the 'Careers'?" I drawled out without really thinking about it. My head moves to glance at Clove's group because I swear they were staring at me talking to Foxface.

"Because they plan to make a career out of whatever field they're competing in." Foxface hurriedly answered- I bet she could feel their eyes as well. "Our usual competitors for that are Glimmer and Marvel Florence respectively. Then there's Diving and Boxing, usually also a Career if not both at the same time; Cato Maice and Caelum Hordes. There's beach volleyball where several people fight to the death to become Clove Wintress' partner and sometimes a bull-fight though it's rare."

The matter of a fact tone Foxface was using made me spin around to face her.

"Bullfight?"

"Bullfight." She sighed. "It's when all the competitors from each district, we can tally a total of six, move into an arena and go through obstacle courses. It's child's play for everybody but keeps the blood from spilling."

Holy shit, they talk about the Olympics as if it's some war! Priorities people- College, studies, getting a job?

"And it's televised." Oh brother! They can't spare a single cent for a bigger quad in District 12 but the Capitol has enough grease to put these games in the air for public viewing? "Which is why I wonder why you've never heard of it."

"You and me the same Rissa." I gritted out before turning to the sheets. A lot of people were singing up so I bet they had some sort of elimination process. I saw Katniss' name under Archery but didn't Foxface say that the Careers usually took the spots? I couldn't see any of their names on it.

"Excuse me." Warmth crept somewhere near my side and I spun to see the dirty blonde kid from before reaching out an arm and scribbling something on the paper. I glanced up- Javelin throwing; Marvel Florence.

I glanced around and saw that the rest of Clove's group with the absences of Glimmer and the blonde haired boy was writing their names right where Foxface said they would and that said girl was staring at me with surprise.

"Are you not gonna join anything? You seemed awfully interested not ten minutes ago." Clove crossed her arms over her chest and who I assume is Caelum, looked up from where he was writing his name on the Diving sheet. I took my time processing her words and smiled a bit.

"So you were watching me?" That wiped the smile off of Clove's face and made Foxface laugh. The small dark haired girl gave me a glare that sent more than one shiver up my spine before she rolled her eyes.

"Just want to see some new competition." She let out. "We're tired of having to beat the same group of people."

The same group of people? My curiosity was piqued and it took all of my sanity to hold my tongue and patiently wait for Clove to finish signing her name then walking away before I spun to face Foxface. She gave out a sigh before slinging her arm over my shoulders.

"You have a free period right? Let's go over the Capitol and its social hierarchy."

* * *

**Thoughts? I'd appreciate it if you could tell me if this has potential seeing as it is indeed my first Hunger Games story. I hope I did the character's justice- though Peeta is insanely OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think things like the social hierarchy mattered in a world where the value of money was completely disregarded and it was more than obvious that if you hated one person you had more than the means to make them 'go away'. I wonder if that's why Clove seemed so indifferent. Was she like me, pissed off at the world because her parents try to buy her love? Or was she like Gale, indifferent because of how much power has gotten into his head?

Stop it Peeta, put an end to those bad thoughts. Now is not the time to mentally abuse Gale (who is probably somewhere in District twelve probably getting it hot and heavy with some guy on the diving team).

"So you should know by now that the Olympics give off a high popularity mark." Foxface settled herself in her arm chair, and instinctively I did the same.

We were in the library and heavens above it was amazing in here! So many books, I seriously doubt anyone knew just how many there actually were. Chairs, much like the one I was sitting in, were full and plump cushioned as well as numerous despite the low number of students. The tables were round and placed here and there strategically away from one another to offer privacy which I thought was incredibly thoughtful of the faculty.

I tentatively listened to Foxface as she broke it down for me; how systems worked and how peace was achieved and maintained.

"Number one rule twelve, No messing up with the hierarchy or the social groups. Everyone will get their chance to appear during filming for propos during the elimination. If you truly wanna be in the Olympics because you honest to God want to pursue that sport, you become a Career. But if you're in it for the pros and getting filmed as well as having your face broadcasted all over the world then you do your best to be in the final five."

Huh, so there was a sort of agreement between the students and the Careers? I wonder how you do that though, become a Career I mean. Supposedly there was some sort of initiation but I bet the Careers shift every four years since they have to graduate eventually.

"Number two. You sign up for one arena and one arena only. Give your everything towards your specialty. Attempting to throw yourself into two competitions is suicidal seeing as not only will you be competing neck and neck with the rest of the student body, you'll also find yourself against the twelve sister schools if you win against the Careers."

Don't be a show off or bite of more than you can chew. Well that was easy enough to remember.

"Number three; respect the decisions made. If teachers think that you are not qualified for the sport then you don't play. You don't breathe a word against it and just lay low and let whoever it was chosen to lead the Capitol to victory and you do your damned hardest to support them."

I'm pretty sure only someone obsessed with a certain sport would dare compete despite several teachers denying him the privilege to do so. Foxface caught my confused face but it wasn't her who saved my mind from an impending headache.

"It's usually a rule meant for the Careers. We're bound to follow the rules as well." I looked up; Marvel Florence. This guy keeps showing up everywhere.

Presently, I gave Marvel a one over glance taking in everything I'd seen from a distance. His eyes were a lot more green than I thought and his hair really did have a splashed mix of black and blonde giving me the impression of some dye. Maybe it was done self handedly. It would explain the odd and weird result.

My observation of Marvel's hair was cut off when he extended a hand for me to take.

"Marvel Florence." He smiled warmly.

"Peeta Mellark." I handed my palm over and his grip tightened, then he jerked me up and off of my seat. I stumbled and had to look up to see his eyes since I barely brushed by his cheeks. He tightened his grip even more and I not being one to really back down, retaliated, holding onto him a bit harder.

"Nice hold and a firm grip." He seemed impressed. Marvel turned to Foxface, a smile gracing his features, his emerald eyes lighting up. "Is he competing against me?"

"Not really sure yet." Foxface drawled out, looking extremely bored. "I'm hoping he'll play with Clove but if you think he'd be a fair fight then by all means, convince him. Better yet, why not ask _him_ since he's, after all, right there in front of you."

"What about it Peeta?"" Marvel's gaze moved back to me and I felt myself inwardly freeze from the intensity of the green of his eyes. Up close it was a happy looking color of lime mixed with brown. Most definitely pretty and tantalizing.

It took me a full minute to realize he was talking to me. Oh shit. I couldn't figure out how to respond and I'm pretty sure he realized just how spacey and so not with him during the conversation I was.

"Already picking off the worthy fighters Marvel?" The green gaze went away- thank heavens~- and Marvel's attention crept to the new comer. It was the platinum blonde guy. "I'd think you'd give them at least a day before deeming them worthless. I mean, the Olympics isn't until Friday. Cut the new meat some slack!"

I watched with a loud heart as he tugged Marvel forward and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. Oh wow. That is so ironic. Girls would drop dead for a guy like Marvel or platinum blonde and here they were, so incredibly touchy feely and yes maybe they only have such a comfortable approach towards kisses and hugs because they've developed the bromantic relationship level but chances are is that they both swing _that _way. Poor depressed fan girls. I envy you the slightest.

"Hello to you too, Cato." Foxface, who I hope wasn't one of them, breathed out and was notably ignored. She didn't seem to bothered so I gather it happens on a regular basis.

My eyes drifted back to the blonde, Cato Maice, who I had not gotten the pleasure of meeting or seeing earlier really took my breath away. Considering the fact that he'd also given Marvel a kiss on the cheek truly further proves my theory of him being my kind of guy.

Whoa Peeta, you sound somewhat like Sharpay Evans. Down. Though this could be overlooked seeing as Cato was buff and had baby blue eyes that shone under the library fairy lights. He had that platinum hair I didn't have (yes, I repeatedly note this because both my brothers have this color and I am somewhat envious because it makes me seem like I'm adopted) and he was a good head taller than me which pissed me off as well as made me smile all at the same time.

"If you're planning on going against Marvie over here, best you think again Blondie." I felt an arm warp around my shoulders and glanced up only to be stunned by baby blue.

"Umm..." did he just call me Blondie? "Peeta."

Cato's face scrunched up adorably. "Are you hungry?"

"What?" I glanced around, it didn't seem like lunch time yet. Foxface seemed like she wanted to laugh and Marvel had either gained the ability to turn invisible or decided to skip and disappeared to do something else.

"You said pita." Cato brought my focus back to him. "Do you want bread or what? I bet the cafeteria has better pastries or something though."

Oh... Foxface lost it and burst out laughing. I bet my next good night's rest that all the blood in my body's rushed up to my face and it made Cato grin this absolutely adorable grin that made me feel like grape jelly. I wonder how does one smile like he's at the top of the world when he's made an absolute fool of himself.

"Peeta's his name dumb ass!" Foxface finally let out between her giggles. I gave her my bestest glare which made her laugh even more and I let out an air of frustration.

"Oh." Cato tossed his head back a bit before getting out a laugh of his own, his cheeks slightly red. I guess he was a bit embarrassed. "My bad. Thought you missed breakfast and was hungry."

A small laugh came out of my own mouth and Cato grinned a bit more.

"Much better." He let out, ruffling my hair. "The Capitol isn't as bad as it seems at first Peeta bread. Perhaps you just need some time to get used to all this competitive energy."

With a final ruffle of my hair, he waltzed away. I glanced back at Foxface who was smiling too happily before looking back at where Cato had gone, a bit surprised to see Marvel materialize out of nowhere (Damn, Harry Potter must have given him the invincibility cloak) then they both went out of sight (through a door this time though, and I made sure to watch their exit).

"Well, well, well." Foxface let out a small chuckle. "Isn't this an interesting sort of evens."

I turned back to her and sat back down on the fluffy chair. I sent her gleeful look a doubtful face to which she simply shrugged and let out a sigh in reply.

"Ah twelve." She giggled out which made me think she was simply deranged. "You stir such promising trouble."

I let out a frustrated sigh at her vexing words before glancing around when several people started to clear out. Guess my free period's run out. I grabbed my bag before giving Foxface a salute. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure." She called out, unaffected by my apparent rush to leave. "Have fun in English with Glimmer and Caelum!"

I didn't really think too deep into what he said and shuffled on forward. We all looked abnormally the same in our uniforms. A sea of gray and black and blue. It wasn't like this is District twelve where I was free to wear my cargo pants and long sleeved shirts. The beret Gale gave me as an anniversary present sitting on top of my head. I miss that... and God, it's only been two weeks since I last hear or saw him, but I missed the idiot too.

He and I didn't really fall out. We've been friend since we were five, sitting in the sandbox where preparatory students were allowed to play in after nap time and when the sun would hide behind the clouds. Up until high school, Gale was my best friend. When I came out to my class when I was twelve, he stood up for me and when I was thirteen, managed to get the entire school to respect me. Not that District twelve entertained bullying of any sort, but at least no one made verbal comments on it anymore.

When I turned fifteen, Gale managed to make me fall in love with him. Or I think that was me being an idiot and misreading his friendliness for moves that were nothing but innocent. Course he was my best friend and he humored me up to the point where he'd taken a number of my firsts. First kiss, first date, first lingering touches.

Basically all the firsts that called matter, including my first heart break. Gale had cheated on me, and it's not like I haven't forgiven him for it yet- I truly _have _forgiven him. It didn't take no more than two months of me resisting him and his advances.

_"Peeta we need to talk!" It was all it took for me to get out of there before the tears started to fall. It had been two months of keeping them at bay while avoiding Gale altogether. He seemed determined to apologize though and all I could do was keep running._

_I didn't want to face him. Who knew how fast I'd crumple up like unwanted paper? I bet I'd break the world record and go down in five seconds flat._

_"Peeta please!" Hands flew and I found my wrists caught in a strong grip. I tried to pull back, relentlessly, tugging at the firms holds but believe me- believe me- it was no easy feat. Most definitely not an easy feat._

_"Just let go of me Gale!" Had that been my voice? It sounded so high, and sounded so shrill. "You cheated on me!"_

_"I know and I can explain!" More tugging, an even harsher pulling and I fell into a warm embrace. I did not want to be there. It sucked feeling so comfortable and protected in such a traitorous embrace. "I slept with Torren."_

_Again... was that me that gave that strangled cry? Was it my voice that broke when he repeatedly said that as if smacking me in the face? Actually, I'd rather he went with the physical abuse. I didn't want to hear him say it anymore. Dammit, I just wanted to smack my head against the wall until Torren Flurry no longer existed in the world._

_"Please listen." One hand moved to stroke through my hair and I couldn't move away. The embrace was too familiar! This was Gale! _My Gale_... "I couldn't force you into sleeping with me Peeta. I was upset. I was upset and I needed release and I wasn't going to get it from you. I couldn't do it to you so I turned to someone who I couldn't care less about because I just needed release. No strings attached, no good mornings the following day. Nothing."_

Of course I appreciated that. He was thinking of me, or at least some small part of him which hadn't been thinking with his dick, was thinking of me and instead of raping me or possibly convincing me to do it with him (which he can, believe me- he has the power) he sought the relief from someone else.

Maybe it wasn't because I wasn't good enough, but it might have been that too. I mean, Gale hadn't started out as gay and I bet that I lacked a lot in the boob department too but he'd told me he wanted to try it. So that doubt got kicked out of my mind faster than my cupcakes running out during the annual District twelve acquaintance party.

I think maybe Gale and I weren't meant to last for forever. He was my best friend, is my best friend... and as I settled down for English in another one of the Capitol's simple chairs that were gathered around the seemingly simple table to await whatever lesson the professor chose, I accept the fact that that's all Gale will be to me.

* * *

**Thank you to my two reviewers (**_Little Miss Innocent Liar, indyartboy**)**_**! And so we have it, Peeta's trying to let go of everything that ties him to District twelve and next chapter we get to talk to Glimmer and Caelum. I sought after Cato's happy side because his darker side will come in later.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

When Rissa told me to have fun with Glimmer and Caelum, I did not at all understand it until now. The two seemed much too into their heated argument about novelty stories that may or may not have been crowd pleasers back in the nineteen hundreds but that didn't mean it was at all pleasant for us mere mortals who were only trying to make sense of the world as they threw authors, dates, titles, and quotes despite our teacher's strained efforts to get her class back in order.

I found it quite amusing to see Glimmer, who for all I thought was the typical blonde (yes, Peeta, being judgmental Is that a flying pig I spy?) managed to hold her own during the heated debacle. She had glasses over her eyes and it added more onto her school girl factor as well as the pig tails. The arrow on her necktie made me remember my conversation with Foxface.

Glimmer competed in Archery. She must have had great skills despite the handicap of having the need to use glasses. I mean, why else would she be a Career? It couldn't be fame or fortune. If she's a student in the Capitol then she must have parents who could provide for her.

Caelum on the other hand was... snarky. That's the best I could come up with. He took pleasure in frustrating Glimmer. I felt threatened, seeing him all calm and collected sitting comfortably in his chair, a lazy smile on his face, his head tipped slightly to the side. He was too relaxed, too comfortable and it was infectious.

It was just like being with Gale, but still it was just as different. Gale didn't quite sit like that, shoulders laid back, completely at freaking ease. He didn't have his head tipping this way and that either, and to be perfectly honest it was starting to freak me out.

For a brief moment during my observations, gray eyes flickered to meet mine. I momentarily flinched. Guess who else had gray eyes? Gale, yes and Caelum seemed to have them too.

"It was and forever will be a crowd favorite." Caelum shrugged his shoulders just as the bell rang. A smug and obviously victorious smiles made its way to his face.

Glimmer wasn't taking the defeat too well, her face a bright pink and her hands curling into fists. She took in a few lungfuls of air to probably calm down and I saw her hands twitch a little. I bet she was dying to get her hands on a bow to shoot of some steam, and probably an arrow into Caelum.

I took the time to get a good look of her, she and Marvel really were siblings. Brother-and-sister. The whole big and sparkly deal. Glimmer was obviously older than him, which made her a Senior because I'm pretty sure Marvel's a Junior. The very few times I've compared them in my head sometimes made me think otherwise because Marvel always seemed so... big standing next to Glimmer. Maybe they were twins?

The only reason I know they're actually siblings is because Foxface gave them only one surname.

Suddenly the green gaze is back to me, which shouldn't be happening because Marvel is far, far away from here. Possibly with Cato, but nowhere near here.

"What are you still doing here?" Glimmer spat. Oh right... Ah-shit! Another pair of dazzling emeralds. Just great. Not only did I have to suffer those endearingly beautiful and captivating emeralds, I also had to go through seeing them turn to cold jades that seemed to want to strike through my chest and into my heart.

What had I done to make Glimmer so angry (I've been here for a day, which makes it a bit sad because am I that hatable, really? Now that's just sad). IT wasn't as if I wanted to get so lost in my thoughts. If I could shut them off, I would have done so a long time ago. Trust me.

"Leave the kid alone Glim. He's not doing anything wrong." Caelum spoke up which I'm pretty sure was to just piss Glimmer off but much to my surprise, he grabbed my forearm and tugged me out of the room. "See you in training."

Huh he actually saved me. I guess people (Foxface included) truly had hearts and actually took pity on poorly defenseless transfer students like myself.

"What made you stay?"

Or not.

I sighed and turned to face Caelum, which was an easy feat seeing he and I were practically the same height. He stared back at me with innocent gray eyes that made me want to see red. Why that was happening, I will never nor do I ever want to know. Strange feelings for an equally strange boy.

"Lost in thought." I let out, shuffling to slide my book bag up my shoulder. He accepted my answer I suppose because he shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled out a tune.

At the moment, I don't think snarky would be able to describe Caelum. I'm pretty sure calling him that while he looked completely otherwise would not only be illegal but punishable by death.

There was an aura of calm over him, like before, but this one was muted. Almost... controlled.

"Where's your next glass?" He stopped walking and instinctively, I did the same. His pale skin was emphasized by the gray uniforms we both wore and I find it annoying that Marvel, Cato and he all managed to make the blasted blazer work. I looked like I was drowning in mine!

"English." I stammered out.

Caelum rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, no. We were just in English."

"Oh." Huh, where we? I had no idea... I practically spaced out more than I listened and... No wonder Glimmer got so angry. She must have been calling out for my attention for quite some time before my brain came back to earth. "Uhmm... I think I have another free period."

"Seriously?" Caelum's hand shot out form his pocket and slithered it's way towards my back. It happened so fast I barely realized he had my schedule and was gazing at it wistfully. "Huh, you're right."

I was?

"Course I am. I think I'd know my own schedule." Nice one Peeta, way to downplay your nervousness. Although snobby, snarky, and temperamental was never your style with rolling things.

"You said you think you had a free period." Caelum deducted. "You didn't really know until I verified the schedule."

Oh two can play at this game. Seriously, it was just like being back at home with Gale... Gosh, Gale. And ladies and gentlemen, Peeta is yet again blushing!

"What's this Hordes? Whoring yourself out to get the new kid's attention already? I thought you'd at least give it a day or two... seems like I've completely given you too much credit." I spun around on my heel.

"Everdeen." Caelum's entire demeanor went cold. "What do you need?"

'Everdeen' strode forward, a small smirk on her face. She grabbed my arm and began to tow me away. "I need to borrow Mellark for a while. I'll return him to you later."

Katniss was a rather, peculiar thing. She seemed aloof, indifferent, and not particularly caring. She took pleasure in pissing Caelum off, and since I'd rather spend time with her rather than go through another of the other man's gray stares, I looked at her as my savior.

Even if she insisted that she'd return me to Caelum at a later date.

"I knew you were familiar." Katniss pulled a tray towards her, already equipped with food from the lunch menu. She gestured for me to do the same. "Gale's said a lot about you. Mango ice cream when depressed, and sugar drowned coffee when you can't sleep."

I admit that my movements for my own lunch tray faltered as she said that and it took me over four deep breaths to get my body moving again. Thanking the high heavens I was not reaching for a tray that had soup on it, I simply nodded my head.

"I think he's an ass you know." Katniss drawled out, her eyes trained on my face. I took another steadying breath and met her eye to eye. Surely Gale wouldn't have told her about his little tryst way back when? "For what he did to you, choosing that tramp."

"You know Torren?" I let out, just wanting this conversation to end but had let my curiosity get the best of me. So he told her. They must be close. How did she know Gale any ways? I doubt I've ever even glimpsed an image of Everdeen in my entire life!

"Not personally." Katniss nudged me forward and we walked to an empty table. "Gale's told me all about his life when I asked him about District 12. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me since we sort of look a lot like each other but then again he rarely ever talks about me like I hardly ever talk about him. It's a family trait- not wanting to be personal."

I studied her face. She had Gale's personality in spades to be just a really good friend so... "Are you his sister?"

"Cousin. Some say we make the best incestuous pair in the universe though." She chuckled, fluttering her lashes in a joking manner.

I laughed a bit, humoring her. So she must be a really close cousin despite the lack of affection and interaction because she knew about me. Then again, Gale could have talked to her when I told him about my transfer. I watched as Katniss scooped up a bit of her lunch and automatically followed, bringing the pasta to my mouth with the use of my fork.

Only in the Capitol would you find a cafeteria that offered stainless silverware and glass plates. In District 12 you settled for plastic and foams but got a pretty tasty meal. Just thinking about it made me miss Sae's fish and chips.

They were just that good. Delicious crisps and boiling-hot fillets burning your tongue with each bite. Oh mama.

"The pasta not doing anything for you?" Katniss brought me back to the present and I sighed in relief, dropping my fork with a clang. The cafeteria was starting to fill in with people, and I noticed them straying away from where we sat. Hmm, I guess we see who the Capitol's oddballs are.

"Just homesick." I played with my food. "I know it's only been a day here at the Capitol, but it's been two weeks since I moved away from them, and it's hard to not think about them when I've spent half the year with one big class nevermind the past years I've spent with the entire school."

"District 12's all tight and happily bonded like a big family and all that?" Katniss hummed, her braid falling over her shoulder.

I nodded, pleasantly giving the food a chance to impress me. So far it tasted too good. Too delicious for my liking. Holy hell, was that even possible?!

"You can have that here too you know." Katniss whispered quietly. She too was now playing with her food. "Have friends, I mean. Go out to parties, suffer through hang overs. With the right people too."

When she said that last bit, she glanced somewhere over my shoulder and I peered behind me with as much discretion as I could possibly have. I saw the Careers, and her words made sense.

"You don't think they'd make good friends?" She shrugged.

"Well, they're the type of people to do things for themselves." She stabbed at her tomatoes. "They're doing this to make a future living out of it, after all. Some of us do it for the hype and thrill of being able to shoot at a meter far target."

"'Us' being you and your 'group'?" I murmured, getting where she was going.

"The 'Rebels' you mean?" She clucked at the name and gave me a look. "That's what the students call us. They say it's because we defy the Capitol's rules about forming groups apart from the approved Careers and we also go against them. Not only do we appear divided, the Careers are set up to appear as the school's favorites and therefore not deserving to play against the inter-school setup."

"Rebels indeed." I whistled. "Who makes up this group? Apart from you and I assume, Foxface."

Katniss's face glowed with surprise. "You know Rissa?"

"She told me all about the Olympic games." I grabbed at my Dr. Pepper and took a sip. "I didn't know about it because District 12 hardly participates in stuff like this so it was nice to hear about it from someone who didn't poison the well against other people. She also said I could try out for beach volleyball and team up with Clove, but Marvel and Cato are convinced I'm going to try out for javelin throwing."

"Leave it to the Careers to turn potential enemies into allies." Katniss sagged against her chair. "They have a habit of recruiting other potential players before drop kicking them when it's too late to make allies and you can't survive the games on your own."

"Really?" What she said interested me.

"Yeah. It's how you make life easier for you here in the Capitol." Katniss went back to eating her food. Huh- how long did lunch last here? "Didn't Rissa explain this to you?"

"She told me about the three rules."

"Three?" Katniss brow furrowed. "Peeta, as far as the Rebels and I are concerned, there's only one."

Her eyes flickered back to what I suppose where the Careers and my throat became dry when people started approaching our table.

"What's that rule?" I asked. I wanted to know before they got there. I assume they were the rebels, what with the pins on their ties and the fact that they were oddballs as well.

Katniss didn't seem to worried when the dark skinned boy pulled back a chair and sat down. Three other teens followed his suit; two girls and a boy. I could feel even more eyes on us and I turned my head to see Clove's angry glare as well as Cato's disbelieving face. I turned away when Katniss spoke again.

"Know your enemies." She tipped her head and pointed her finger in a circle around the table's new occupants. "We aren't your enemies Peeta."

* * *

**Damn, I had to rewrite this chapter because it disappeared. It hasn't changed much though.**

***EDITED***


	4. Chapter 4

_How do you know?_

I wanted to ask Katniss that very same question so very, very badly. How did she know that I could trust her word? How was she so sure that just because she was related to Gale that I was someone who fed off of the things she said? Hell! That should have made me trust her even less (sorry Gale, I have to find some other way to stress out besides bashing at you in my head!) For all I know she was just as conniving and devious (sorry, sorry!) as he was.

Looking around at the faces of the people around me, I could judge as much as I wanted to in my head, but out loud I had to suck it up and be as plastic as possible. People could start placing shopping goods in me for how nylon-like I was.

"I'll keep that in mind." The answer seemed to suffice, and for once, luck was with me and the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Unlike District 12 where we stayed at school for practically nine hours of the day and went through several subjects, the Capitol focused more on the Olympics (seriously!) and gave it's one hundred and fifty students different schedules to follow.

My five by twelve piece of paper told me that MWF (Monday, Wednesday, Friday) classes started after lunch while Tuesday and Thursday's would devote classes to time after lunch which would mean from seven to twelve thirty, I should be in the gym or pool or wherever it was students practiced archery and javelin throwing.

"The actual competition between the students isn't for another three weeks. It's supposed to be this Friday but when District 12 suddenly decided to join, they postponed it to be fair." Damien Stalanski walked by my side, and I couldn't help but admire him. The blonde hair, the green eyes. He was every bit as gorgeous as your Abercrombie model. "Sheer and I have been playing since the summer though. We just couldn't really stop."

He'd been one of the uninvited guests that I'd met during lunch. After my brief goodbye, I realized that I had no idea where my room was or if my things were there. Thirty-three C just sounded a little too ominous to face off alone. Thank the high heavens for Damien!

As we walked, Damien continued to speak. I wasn't really listening. He has been only one of the many people I've met in the span of seven hours (starting with Clove and ending with him) and I just had to wrap my head around everything that's happened so far.

The Capitol is a very ostentatious school. According to Foxface; _'No messing up with the hierarchy or the social groups. You sign up for one arena and one arena only and respect the decisions made.' _while Katniss vaguely told me to '_know your enemies_'.

I guess following four rules won't be so hard. Who knows, it might actually make my life easier here in the Capitol like Foxface and Katniss said. Of course, there's also the people that I'll be meeting from now on. To catch up, it's been six months into the year and the Olympics would be starting soon. Animosity between students are quite obvious and there's an implied strained relationship between the Careers and the Rebels.

_Rule number one: No messing up with the hierarchy._

The Careers showed... interest in me. That's the most I can say in reaction to what happened this morning when Clove approached me. And according to Katniss, they had a habit of making allies before leaving said poor losers to the wolves. Newsflash- Peeta Mellark is no poor loser.

_Rule number two: You sign up for one arena and one arena only_

Rissa seemed adamant about me being a volleyball player, while Marvel and Cato were convinced I was a javelin player. I guess that means I have two to choose from and seeing as the Rebels already have two people on their team and it's obviously in my best interest to not mingle with the Careers... I could make do with javelin throwing.

"What exactly do you do in javelin throwing?" Damien sent me a small smile as we turned a corner.

"As the name states, you throw a javelin." He grinned. "The runway is between thirty to thirty-six point five meters long. Throwers may place as many as two markers in the runway. The javelin is held at the grip and thrown over the shoulder or the upper part of the throwing arm. Spinning is illegal though."

"... How do you spin a javelin?"

"I have no idea." Damien and I shared a laugh. "According to Marvel, 'unorthodox methods' are frowned upon and therefore should not be attempted. He's alright that guy, sometimes."

"You talk to the Careers?" The wonder seeped into my voice. "Wow. I would have thought there's this big bad rule that to talk to the enemy is definitely one of the big no-no's and should not be done, like at all."

"It's high school Peeta, not the eighteen hundreds." Damien spun on his heel, effectively surprising me before he leaned against what I assume is his dorm room. He pointed at the one across from it. "That's your room right there. If you need me, I'm here and the room's always open to poor unfortunate souls such as yourself."

I should be offended, but his heavy humor just made me grin like an idiot. Damien had an easy going attitude and I could learn to appreciate it what with the whole doom-and-gloom-we-are-at-war! vibes that you got from everyone else in the Capitol.

"Thanks Damien." He offered a salute, before turning the knob on his door and slipping into it. I probably stared at his closed door for a full five minutes before taking in a deep breath and fishing my key out of my pocket. Hopefully my... wonderful parents, managed to tell someone to take my stuff directly to my room and that my suitcases are in fact inside and not somewhere out in the rain.

Unlocking the door, I pushed it open before walking in and looking around. It was very spacious, and it was homey and kind of reminded me of my own room with the huge bed and the big windows. There were dressers and a study table and on top of it was hallelujiah my suitcases~. Underneath one of the windows was a half built-in couch that had a number of books around it.

Huh... glancing around, I realized that not only was there several books but also various personal objects all over the place. A shirt on the floor, a blue brush and gel jar on the table. Was there someone else here? Had I made a mistake? Backtracking, I threw the door open and stared at it. The bright golden "33C" stared at me in the face. I was in the right room. So...

"I think Christmas came early for you Cato." In my delirious state, I had not realized that there had been someone standing behind the door I'd thrown open. Now that I actually had a grip on reality, I swear Cato did look like an overly happy blonde angel and beside him stood Marvel who was grinning with glee. "You finally got a roommate."

Numbly, I returned Cato's brief clasp on the back by smiling at him but I could not at all breathe. I thought that I had to at least have a room to myself. The Capitol had these shit huge buildings- could they not provide a hundred and fifty rooms for their one hundred and fifty students? Boarders in District 12 got to choose if they wanted roommates or not at the very least!

"I'm so glad you're his roommate." Marvel closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He smiled at me as if I'd done him some personal good. "He really needs to learn to clean up after himself. Having this space and not worrying about someone getting annoyed wasn't really helping."

"I can so clean up after myself! You're just jealous you have to share the room with Caelum." Cato, who was huffing around and picking up shirts and socks grinned at me. "I bet he doesn't really mind though Peeta, seeing as he gets to spend every night cuddled up with Caelum in bed."

"Ass." Marvel quipped, smacking Cato on the back of his head. The blonde let out a laugh before looking around the room while the brunette plopped down on the, now I noticed, very much single bed. There was only one bed. What the hell?

_Rule number three; Respect their decisions._ Damn karma, damn fate, damn anything and everything that made my parents force me into a room where I required a buddy.

"Where am I sleeping?" I barely heard myself but Cato and Marvel did. The blonde looked confused for a moment before he shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Jerk.

"They'll get this out of the way while we're at classes. Someone will bring in twin beds at some point but until then we can always share it since it's so big." He plopped down beside Marvel. "You haven't unpacked yet. Need any help?"

"Not really." I snapped out of my state of shock and swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I'll get these things out of the way in my own time."

"Cool." Cue in awkward silence, until Marvel propped himself on his elbows and stared up at me with curious eyes. Such beautiful green eyes that made my heart flutter.

"Are you all right Peeta?" He asked. "Did Cato's comment about me and Caelum freak you out?"

I could hear the question behind what he'd already asked; _Are you homophobic?_

It seems like only yesterday someone else had stared at me when Gale would lace our hands together and press his lips on mine just to piss off the idiots who dared say that loving a boy was wrong. What right did they have to say such crap?

"No." I drew in a deep breath because green eyes stared at me, analyzing me. "I used to have a boyfriend myself. It didn't go too well, but I haven't gone homophobic just because some bastard broke my heart. I mean, that's not- uh..."

Oh crap. Gale wasn't a bastard. He made a mistake! Humans make mistakes sometimes and forgiveness is a must. He'd done it only once I mean and he told me all about it. He confessed because he felt guilty and therefore he's suffering enough as it is. I shouldn't be bashing him in my head or calling him names!

"I can practically hear your head exploding." Strong grips held onto my shoulders and shook me gently though it felt like being in Japan while an earthquake came through. "Chill Peeta bread. Marvel isn't judging you and you're in rights to call whoever it was that hurt you a bastard. I'm pretty sure you're capable of justifying that."

I raised my head and met Cato's baby blue eyes that shone with emotion. It was different, his stare, compared to Marvel's green gaze or Caelum, Katniss, or Gale's gray eyes. I felt naked, as if he could see right through me. That's never happened before. Not with my parents, my brother's or Gale. To think that I barely know this angel and he's got me wrapped around his little finger.

"I'm sorry for making you freak out." Marvel ran a hand through his hair. "I just... I can't take it when someone judges me for loving Caelum. I mean, you can't really chose who you fall in love with right? Why judge?"

I knew the feeling, and so squirming away from Cato's hands, simply nodded my head before letting out a sigh. "I feel for you Marvel."

He considered the words. "I think we can be good friends."

_Rule number four: Know your enemies._

* * *

**Oh wow, I updated again. I don't know, I'm enjoying writing this as well as feeling guilty for not updating the rest of my stories for so long but what can we do. I decided to use the three OC's already given, with minor adjustments I hope I did Damien justice!**

**Sheer and Liza will be appearing very soon and with your approval, I hope what I do with the OC's are approved. Especially with Sheer, she will be a major plot motivator.**

**Much thanks to you all darlings** **(**_cutevampkitten03, Guest, sakuradrop141, richards25, Little miss innocent liar, and OC**)**_** and I do apologize for all the typos. I'm in need of a BETA, and could use suggestions as to who is available. I'd like a fresh face so that I won't feel too comfortable. If I'm close to the BETA, I get lazy so yeah...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sharing a room with Cato was not as hard as I thought it would be. At least that's what I'm hoping for, because I was just about to find out. With Marvel gone to check on his just-now-confirmed-to-me-boyfriend, I was actually having some one on one time with the blonde angel. Mentally, I was freaking out because now not only as it confirmed that Cato may only be the tiniest bit bi-curious, there was an even bigger problem at hand.

"I usually sleep at the left side." That's right, there was still only one bed. The stupid Capitol people could not find the time of day to help poor defenseless Peeta out of sharing a bed with the ever gorgeous Cato Maice. I was so not getting any sleep tonight. "Is that a problem?"

It wasn't as if I could do anything about it. Stiffly, I offered a nod which thankfully sufficed before scrambling for the right side of the bed, turning my back to face him and staring at the cream colored walls.

It was still a bit early, but it had been a big day as well. I wanted to sleep, flush the hours away because so much has happened in the delightful span of eight hours. That's right. I've been to this school for a mere eight hours and already I'm stuck in the social hierarchy wars.

The Careers didn't seem too bad. I think Katniss and the rest of them were exaggerating. Damien didn't even find them too awful either. He thought Marvel was 'alright sometimes'. And really, the Careers were every bit of a teenager as we were. Nobody could be so deceptively statistic and career hungry that they would go betraying people just for a shot at money and fame.

Priorities people, seriously!

"I can always sleep on the couch Peeta bread." A weight behind me made it quite clear that Cato was also now turning in.

I rolled over to my other side to face him. "What couch? We don't have a couch. I think I'd see a couch because I've had my fair share of sleeping on couches."

Glasz eyes glazed over and he smiled at me (is that my heart fluttering?). He tossed his head towards the window where the small half couch rested. "That's a foldable. IT can be extended if we wanted to use it. I just don't particularly like it."

I flushed. Cato was actually quite considerate. "It's fine. You sleeping with me, I mean. Ah- that's not!"

He cut me off easily. "Relax, you've got so much tension and you're so jumpy. I'm not gonna eat you."

The words, _if only_, very nearly tumbled out of my mouth and I had to bite my tongue to the brink of drawing blood to shut myself up.

"Don't be stupid." Good grief- did I need to sound so breathless? "This bed is big enough for both of us. I'm assuming since your best friend's gay you have no problem sleeping next to me."

Cato's eyes softened. "Hey, don't even think for a second your interests affect how I look at you. Even if Marvel turned out to be ramrod straight, which isn't going to happen, believe me, I wouldn't be some homophobic jack ass."

I grinned while inwardly screaming. Where was this guy from? Seriously? He has the looks, and since he's a Career he's most probably got the brains and he's also got the _feels_. Cato was a one in a million. He's probably got a girlfriend though, no guy like him would possibly be single what with how wonderful he was.

"... thing with the couch?" I blinked up. Cato was looking at me with those baby blue eyes and I swear breathing was such a foreign concept to me. My brain got the fact that he was saying something though.

"Can you repeat that?"

He chuckled. "You're so out of it. I was just asking you about what you said, about the couch and spending so much time on it."

He'd caught that, did he? "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"Well..." I rolled my words in my head. To tell Cato, or to not tell Cato. Choose wisely Peeta. "My... ex-boyfriend and I used to sleep together on the couch all the time. Gale's family isn't as... umm, they're well-off, but not as well-off as mine. He didn't feel comfortable in my bed because he thought it was too big, so whenever he came over, we would commander the couch in one of the living rooms and we'd sleep there."

Thinking about it brought a small smile on my face, but I swear I don't miss that. I don't miss having Gale's arms around me, or his sweet voice whispering good night and sweet nothings into my ear before he would kiss me then nuzzle my neck. He had that habit of nuzzling.

"You still like him huh." What is with me and spacing out? We go hand in hand! Cato was staring at the ceiling, his arms underneath his head. I didn't even realize that the lights were off but for the lamp on either side of the bed. "I don't even need to look at you but you sounded exactly like Marvel whenever he talks about Caelum."

I went back to laying down, but I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He looked so peaceful and granted, every time I've seen Cato, he's been smiling and though he's probably at the top of the social hierarchy, he didn't go all 'Hey new kid!' on me when he saw me in the library.

"Gale will always be my best friend." was what I stammered out when he turned his face to meet my stare. I looked away and shuffled down to get comfortable.

"Why'd you break up then? You said he broke your heart." Cato seemed utterly relaxed. "Why be best friends when he's hurt you?"

I've had this conversation before. "Ever hear of forgive and forget? It's done nearly every day when people do stupid things. Gale did something stupid, and like with everybody else, I forgave him when he apologized. I forgave and forgot. Sure there will be memories, but we're working on forgetting the bad ones and multiplying the good ones."

"You can't possibly tell me you're really going to forget what he did to you." Cato replied affronted. "He hurt you once."

"Ah, but that's were second chances come in."

Cato rolled his eyes before turning to face away from me. "Smart move there. Give him another chance to hurt you because he's done it before and he probably won't have any qualms doing it again."

He promptly dismissed my shocked face, because we were having such a civil conversation and now he was turning his back to me, before moving his hand to turn the lamp on his side off.

"Cato..."

"I have training tomorrow." He replied bitterly and I couldn't for the life of me understand. What the hell did I say wrong?

My feelings totally going haywire, I turned the lamp on my side off and settled in for the night. I turned to face Cato and stared at the back of his blonde head wishing for the life of me that I could find a way to read his mind. I hated it when people and I don't get along.

* * *

"Rough night?" I yawned into my hand and stretched my neck.

It was Thursday which meant seven to twelve thirty I would need to roughen up my throwing skills. Beside me, Damien looked like he'd gotten a good night's rest, which made me incredibly jealous because that would mean one of us got some sleep. Something bad happens whenever I lose sleep though, my thoughts always left my mouth without my brain acknowledging it. I bet I'd be saying stupid things before training ends.

"Cato kept my up last night." First stupid thing of the day. "We were having this conversation, and I was actually glad I found that I could trust him about what was going on in my head and I felt comfortable around him, but then he gets riled up and starts ignoring me. Which is really awkward since we share not only a room, but a bed too."

"You sound like you're married." Damien was busy stretching, he grinned at me. "Next thing I hear you and Cato are filing for a divorce."

My cheeks flushed a slight red. With the stupidity comes the embarrassment. I don't have a good grip on my emotions when I don't get to sleep right. You could say I'm at my most vulnerable when I'm tired. Some people become cranky or bitchy or mean or weepy or mood swingy, but me, I get none of those. Oh no, I get vulnerable.

"Damien, get your ass on the beach mat now!" The girl already on said beach mat grinned at us. Her pony tail swinging when she ducked the net and walked forwards to meet Damien and I half way. Her green eyes sparkled and she bat her eyes flirtatiously. "You must be Peeta."

I nodded and took the hand she offered in a hand shake.

"Don't get any ideas Sheer." Damien rolled his eyes and nudged me. "He doesn't play for your team."

My eyes widened. What the fuck? Who the hell goes around saying that a guy you barely know plays for another team. I bet Damien picked up on my irritated vibes and sighed before patting my head (screw you and your tall self!).

"Down Peeta, down." He said. "Nobody cares if you're gay or straight. Everyone respects everyone here because we're not ignorant idiots. Look at Marvel and Caelum. They're both 'elegantly curved' but they're Careers. Nobody cares about that so long as you can play."

"He's right." Sheer smiled at me before grabbing at my arm. "From these muscles you're probably one hell of a thrower. Lemme guess, javelin throwing?"

I nodded. I'd decided this morning when I woke up that I wouldn't swing with the Careers. It was too risky. I couldn't have Clove dropping me when we got to the finals in school. And there's no way I could become a volleyball player here with the Rebels because that was Sheer and Damien's territory. They've been playing together since freshman year, or so Damien says.

"Marvel's going to be tough competition for you Mellark." Sheer added, crossing her arms over her chest. "Think you can take him?"

Truth be told, I had no idea. But appearances are everything, so when the Careers appeared behind them (how do they just magically appear?) and Marvel had his eyes on me, a smile on his face, I simply shrugged.

"It can't be too hard to go throwing around spears."

Sheer seemed satisfied with my answer because she grinned then grabbed Damien's arm. "Wintress is coming. Come on Damien, I don't want her getting that net I reserved. See ya later Peeta!"

She kissed my cheek before winking at me then dragging Damien away who just rolled his eyes at her flirty attitude. As promised, Clove immediately went for the beach mat and the nets followed by a horde of students who I can only assume want to become her partner.

For a minute I watched as Damien and Sheer traded serves and I admit I was more than surprised when they moved to one side of the net and Clove and her group moved to the other side. It took me at least a minute to realize that Clove was setting some sort of elimination by putting herself and one of the maybes against Damien and Sheer.

Huh, if a Career is willing to play nice with the Rebels then... oh, damn. They are cunning.

* * *

**It's been a while! Sheer made her debut here and Cato seems to have a temper. There must be a back story as to why Cato was so affected. Any guesses as to who broke Cato's heart and forced him to never give people second chances again? Trust me guys, this will be a long story. I mean, we have five chapters and it's only been two days. Be patient. **

**Thank you to my reviewers~ You guys are awesome! **_cutevampkitten03, sakuradrop141, Little miss innocent liar, **and** OC. _**Vamp, I'm afraid you can't be my BETA or else I'll go totally slacker. Thanks though. OC, thanks man, I'll fix that right now! Uhm, can sakuradrop141 can you give me a name to call you? And yes, I wanted to put them in a room together, that way they can't run away when they fight or something. Little miss innocent liar, can you give me a name too, and Liza will be making her appearance next chapter.**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

Throwing spears was harder than I initially thought. Believe me. They gave us running starts and true I can lift heavy objects easier than the average joe but when it comes to running and angling the damn spear so that it lands near the designated feet-target, it all goes down in hell. Burning and distinctively frustrating hell.

After I left Damien and Sheer to go all 'cowabanga~!' on Clove and her pick of possible partners, I'd moved around the gymnasium. I thought that each arena would generally have its own training center but we were all cooped up under this one building.

The 'beach mat' that the volleyball players took to playing on was more of like a cat's heaven-on-earth-sandbox and had nets all over the place. it's weird seeing that Sheer and Damien are of opposite sex but playing together. The Capitol seemed to have some sort of veto on most rules of the regular Olympics. Not that it should surprise me that they like bending the supposedly untouchable reprimanding rules but what can you do.

This mat was situated snugly on one half of the gymnasium, and beside two other arenas. To it's left was the archery and javelin stations. I'd seen both Katniss and Glimmer stand side by side before launching arrows into the air. I couldn't really watch them each time they decided to fire due to the fact that there were so _many _other archers, you really couldn't tell whose arrows were wose.

To the right of the mat were boxing arenas where I believe I saw Thresh. It was sort of hard to miss him but also hard to make sure that it was actually him I was seeing because he seemed so quiet and... passive and meek when we had lunch yesterday but to see him going at it and throwing punch for punch... I'm gonna say that I do not in the least envy that punching bag.

What at least must have taken half of the training center's floor plan was this huge rectangular pool. Surrounding it and stretching in tall columns was several dozens of mile-high diving boards and the occasional low platform for divers and swimmers. It took a great deal of self control not to keep looking in that general direction.

Curse you hormones.

It didn't actually help that Cato was over there in his bare chested glory and snug tight speedos as well as the fact that I was still sort of pissed off with him because of the sudden color brush off from last night.

I couldn't understand what was wrong with what I had said. It wasn't like he actually knew how it felt to be cheated on. Hell, he doesn't even know that that's what Gale did to me. Granted, I'll give him the benefit of a doubt that he knew what being cheated on felt like and therefore would have the right to bitch at me all he wanted. Until that happens though or he confesses an ex of his had in fact cheated on him then screw him and his opinion on my beliefs of forgiveness.

"It's tiring right?" Thank God for my incredibly tight hold on the damn spear. Otherwise said spear would have fallen on my feet.

Marvel grinned at me before tipping his head back, dark curls following, his green eyes narrowing before he pitched his own spear forward and it flew out of sight.

"Wow." was all I could say. He laughed before giving me a pointed look and my heart nearly fell out of my chest. I had to throw the damn spear.

"Do I really have to?" I whined out. Surprisingly, Marvel laughed at my five year old antics. Which was nice... Kinda like being back with Gale and the rest of our friends back in District 12. I was gonna milk this for all I could. "I mean, you're a Career and my competition. Aren't I suppose to keep my skills to myself until there are people there to judge me?"

"Touche." He chuckled before prying the spear out of my hands. "I wanted to talk to you though, and it's not about the javelin throws."

For a brief second his eyes flickered towards the swimming arena and I swear he was probably staring at Cato. He let out a soft breath and began passing the spear from hand to hand.

"What did you say to him to upset him? During breakfast, there were pancakes, and if you knew Cato he'd be screaming his head off and grinning like a maniac but he wasn't. Instead he was sullen and half drowned the poor things in syrup. Which he doesn't do because he hates sweet things to an extent."

I gulped.

"I don't even know what I did." I confessed. "We'd been talking last night."

"About?" Marvel leisurely toyed with the spear. Huh, I wonder how easily he could push that through me? I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard.

"Trust. He asked about my obviously failed relationship and was awfully surprised when I said that the guy and I were still friends." I fiddled with my hands, not knowing what to do. I settled for running one through my hair and taking the opportunity to tug at it.

Marvel on the other hand, stared at me though he wasn't really looking at me. His eyes were far away and I could tell he just wasn't with me. He let out a deep breath, "Yeah, that's sort of a big red button for Cato. It has warning signs that say 'do not push' if it were corporeal."

"Why though?" I rushed out. "Why did he get so angry?"

Marvel turned, his full attention now on me, his green eyes glowing with worry. I could practically see him warring against himself. I wish he would just tell me. I hated not knowing.

"Sorry Peeta, but it isn't my story to tell." Marvel sighed and I sort of just wanted to throw him against the wall.

"It's okay." I plastered a smile on my face, which he returned and the tense atmosphere left us. Gradually, he raised the spear behind him before chucking it forward.

It hit the target with ease.

* * *

Lunch was a fascinating affair, seeing as everyone who had been in the training center was once again grouping together. I went up to the line and got myself a tray before looking around, utterly fascinated. The Rebels were sitting somewhere to one corner, while the Careers were to the other side. Between them was a sea of vulnerable and disposable people, some begrudgingly tucking away into their food and others staring... quite blatantly at me.

To be perfectly honest I had no clue as to why they were staring at me until I saw Marvel moving away from his table towards me. I could practically hear people holding their breaths. My grip on my tray tightened for a moment because I couldn't understand what was going on. Why was everyone bothered that Marvel was about to ask me to probably have lunch with them (and possibly to make up with Cato).

A nudge to my side brought me to clear blue eyes framed by blonde hair. She was beautiful, sort of like Glimmer but for the eye color (which I am thankful for). She stared at me for a second, as if not sure if I'd gotten her attention before she looked away.

I blinked.

She blinked.

Things just got awkward.

I cleared my throat, taking note that Marvel had stopped on his way over and was looking at us with narrowed eyes. Everyone in the cafeteria, though still eating, undoubtedly had their eyes trained on us also. "Hi... my name's Peeta."

A whole minute must have gone through us while she toyed with the tray in her hands. I swear I could hear other people chuckling, and possibly was that Caelum laughing? But at what?

"Liza..." the soft murmur was, well quiet and soft, but it was also there. She tentatively extended a hand as if I'd be one to bite it and so as to not offend her, I took it in my own and we shook hands.

Awkwardly, since it didn't seem like we'd be striking conversation soon enough, Liza began to walk forward and I not being too quick to catch on stared after her. She walked on towards the table and I saw Katniss and the rest of the Rebels welcome her warmly. She offered a quick smile that disappeared almost as soon as it showed before looking over her shoulder at me.

And that was when it hit me. _'No messing up with the hierarchy or the social groups. You sign up for one arena and one arena only and respect the decisions made.' _

They were testing me. Almost as if Liza's knowing glance at me gave the okay for everyone to just stare at me like some show dog, I could feel hundreds of eyes baring their intent towards me. Making me choose. But I didn't know _how _to choose. I'd barely been there a day.

_Know your enemies_.

Gray eyes met mine, before green eyes replaced them. They were forcing me to make a decision without so much as a word. Katniss had been firm in saying that I could do no worse than spend time with the Careers. And hadn't I seen it for myself? Hadn't I noticed that what they said was true? The Careers did do everything in their power to get what they wanted. True there was an inkling of doubt in my own observations due to the fact that I'd seen them act like teenagers, but what if that was it- an act?

Warily, I stared at the different pairs of eyes who stared right back at me. I took in a deep breath... before my foot stepped forward.

_Just want to see some new competition._

Is that all I will be?

_The Capitol isn't as bad as it seems._

It's the people in the Capitol that's bad, right?

_What are you still doing here?_

Clearly I'm not wanted.

_He's not doing anything wrong_

Do you stand by what you've said?

_We're not your enemies._

How do you know?

_I think we can be good friends._

What makes you think so?

"So glad you could join us." My blonde fringe covered my eyes a bit but I didn't miss the way Sheer bat her eyelashes at me. The rest of the Rebels grinned or laughed, clearly used to her flirty antics, even Liza offered a soft chuckle before she looked away almost as if not really there.

I took my seat, tucking into my lunch, all the while just ignoring the eyes that were practically burning my back. I'd made my choice just like everybody else. So why does it seem like I've started some apocalyptic war?

_Ah twelve... You stir such promising trouble._

* * *

**It's not as long as the usual chapters, but finally, we're done with the ground rules. I feel like I've started writing a horror story and Peeta's the last one to die. All the characters have been introduced and the foundation is finished. Next chapter secrets will be revealed. **

**I have such promising plans for Sheer and Liza. They will play big roles on Peeta's life in the Capitol. Much thanks to **_Vamp (Updated just for you dear~), Morgan (I hope Liza was to your liking), _**and** _Kai (That's quite all right, and you aren't far from the answer darling!)_ **for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**I'd like to see if you could figure out who said the lines that are italicized. And thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

It had approximately been a week. Seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours, ten thousand and eighty minutes, and six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds since I'd last been on speaking terms with a certain blue eyed Adonis.

The Capitol had managed to take the offending bed away and now I had the luxury to sleep in my very own twin sized haven which I had, to repeatedly state, all to myself. I never thought I'd say I hated having a bed to sleep in, all alone due to the fact that I'd argued with my brothers and parents when they tried to saddle us in one huge king sized bed when I was four.

Sharing a bed, I could do, or at the very least attempt. But sharing a bed specifically with a six year old Broa and an eight year old Rye, you would want to kick and scream for as much as your tiny lungs would allow you at your young age. It's adamantly their fault that I can't look at certain objects without transforming into some stupid tomato.

A loud boom resonated from my nightstand and I sighed. That had been the fourth time my alarm clock had failed due to the fact that I was already awake. I spend more minutes of the morning staring at Cato than I do catching up on some much needed sleep. I don't think I even need to set the blasted cannon to go off anymore.

He was such an... anomaly. I could not for the life of me understand him. During classes, there were moment he would turn back to face me and I'd pretend I wouldn't feel those beautiful glasz colored eyes on me and I could sear he wanted to talk, wanted to understand me just as much as I wanted to understand him.

Those fleeting glances gave me hope that maybe we could patch up the rough holes on our quilt of friendship (my lack of sleep is most obviously getting to me and turning me into a girl, if my 'Quilt of friendship?' is anything to go by.

Sometimes there were days where I would see him getting read to get into the pool, the other Careers abandoning their own arenas for the sake of being around him. They would be laughing, grinning and joking around. It surprised me that they all focused on Cato, as if they knew he still wasn't alright and some gravitational pull compelled them to hover about to make sure he doesn't have a minute to what I'm sure are rather depressing thoughts.

It was that constant doting his friends gave him that often welcomed an empty bed where Cato should be sleeping, but no... He was out there, somewhere else. Probably with Marvel or if he were so desperate to get away from me, he would even go to Clove.

"Get your ass out of bed, sweetheart! If we don't get to breakfast now, we're gonna be late for Crane. I'm telling you right now it's not gonna be a pretty picture." A sing song voice warned me of my impending doom before Damien waltzed inside, followed by Sheer and Katniss.

I'm pretty sure Thresh and Liza are somewhere getting read for training because they were dressed in the standard uniform, polished black shoes and all while they were no where to be seen.

It's been an almost normal and daily occurrence The Rebels found time in the morning to hustle and bustle into my (and I supposed Cato's) room all with bright moods, which I find exceedingly difficult to believe what with the rather somber and extremely depressing-we're-untouchable vibes the rest of the students body receives from them.

Damien plopped down beside me, something that always makes me smile because it's such an easy to do gesture. I'm sure he doesn't even need to think about it and just does it. Which when you're a gay guy living in a world of prejudice, is extremely nice.

"I can't believe we have another class with the old bat." Sheer draped herself over the couch and Katniss just went to look at the collection of books stacked around it. None of them were getting too comfortable because we'd be leaving soon enough. She just liked to browse around, borrow a book sometimes.

Before she could do that though (cause it usually takes a long time of perusing the odd spines and covers) I hauled myself out of the bed and shuffled on into the bathroom. Yes, the Capitol's dorms had bathrooms in them. Of course there was a common bathroom outside for everyone but why bother when you had one in your rooms.

I didn't even notice it was there but for some reason it was. I splashed my face, attempted to tidy my hair before throwing my uniform on. Once I deemed myself presentable (my fringe making that increasingly hard to do) I returned to the room and we all shuffled out.

Sheer went on a rant as she walked, her ponytail swishing about in the same motion her hips went. If I were straight, I'd go straight for Sheer for some reason. She has... an incredible amount of self-confidence that gives her the boost to walk around like she owns the place.

I was kind of jealous.

We grabbed our trays. For breakfast it was usually fruit and cereal and breads, well, you're feeding a school full of athletes. It wouldn't be wise to serve them cheese filled omelettes I guess. What I wouldn't care for one of Greasy Sae's... greasy fixings.

"You sound like you just died." Damien deadpanned as I groaned into my seat at the Rebels table... or rather, _our _table. I was technically a Rebel now even if I hadn't done anything to defy the Capitol. I'd chosen them over the Careers, maybe that was seen as defying the Capitol. It sure put off the other students. Ever since that day where I sat at their table, everybody just avoided me like the plague.

It was unnerving as hell. Not even in my old school when people found out I was gay did people just down right pretended I didn't exist. They had the courtesy to greet me in the morning and to smile and nod at me when we passed by each other in the halls. Here in the Capitol, I felt like a ghost. Or maybe I was a ghost and no one just told me.

"Can you die from a broken heart?" Liza was the first one to stare at me, her eyes widening and her mouth firmly closing. For a second I thought she would say something. Liza wasn't what you would say... snobbish, though she did come off as that because she hardly took to looking at me when I met up with the Rebels, but she would often nod or smile to acknowledge me.

I think she just had trouble with words... I knew the feeling and so didn't judge her.

"Home sickness again?" Katniss let out as she fiddled with her braid.

I nodded, though it was only partly true. Thresh sent me an understanding glance, but like Liza, didn't say much. Damien went through with his food looking partially solemn. I thought the subject dropped before the blonde launched himself at me, his green eyes half lidded.

"Need I remind you that your home is with me now Peeta?" He breathed out which just made my cheeks flush making me once again resembled a stupid tomato like the one on my plate.

"Hey, none of that." Katniss reprimanded but I could see that she was smiling. Sheer on the other hand grabbed Damien and physically pulled him off of me, her green eyes glaring angrily at both of us.

"How dare you." She chided Damien. "The flirty front is mine. You go back to being the dramatic blonde you are and leave the flirty blonde persona to me."

She said it so seriously as if it were truly so important that our entire table burst out laughing, even Liza bit her lip to contain what I'm sure would be loud laughter and Thresh grunted to disguise his. Katniss dropped her head into her arms but her form shook so badly that it made us laugh even more.

I'm sure as hell that everybody else was staring at me. Not that I cared (or at least I'm trying not to) but I couldn't contain my laughter just as much as the rest of the Rebels. We were an odd bunch, but we were friends.

* * *

"They think they rule the school Peeta." Thresh and I were having a rare conversation where he actually participated and didn't just listen to whatever I had to say. "Just because they're the Capitol's lap dogs and favorites, they think they can get away with anything that they want. They're independent to that power, and when someone questions them or embarrasses them with refusal, they make their lives in this school hell."

"And no one cares that they do that?" I mumbled out. "There's only five of them here at this school."

"That's true." Thresh looked awfully serious. "But think of their connections. Wintress's parents are news reporters. Maice is a million-dollar corporation heir. Hordes has been eating out of silver spoons since he was born, and the Florence twins are dead set on keeping their family's fortunes."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Their families give sizeable donations to the Capitol every year. If someone bothers them, the Capitol does everything in their power to help them out. Look at what happened to Sheer."

The use of his volleyball partner's name brought Damien's attention to us. He looked sad, but determined. "She and Glimmer used to be best friends. Came from the same primary school and came to the Capitol practically joined to the hip. You hardly saw Marvel and Glimmer together, sort of like now."

"What happened?"

"The Careers happened." Thresh said. "Wintress took interest in the twins. She saw the potential, just like everybody else."

"Clove is sort of like the initiator." Damien added in. "She stared their set of Careers. She's sort of like our Foxface."

"And Glimmer, not one to pass up the opportunity, accepted and became a Career." My eyes felt drawn to the girl a bit farways from us, her blonde ponytail swishing back and forth. "And Sheer closed off and used her flirtatious attitude to cover up losing her friend."

"She denies it though." Damien's eyes clouded over. "She says it's fine, but what Glimmer did was low. Way below the belt."

I was almost afraid to ask. "What did she do?"

"She told the school Sheer's biggest secret." I swear i could see the fire in Damien's eyes. "Sheer's a teen mom."

My throat was closing up, but I managed to get one thing out, and I couldn't even care when I realized that half of the Careers were sitting at the table near us. The library was half empty anyways, but I didn't care who heard, I just needed it to be said.

"Screw them. They're assholes and I'm going to take so much joy in kicking their asses in the arena."

* * *

I couldn't figure out which of what emotion I felt the most. So many I bet I couldn't count were filling up in me. Anger, shame, embarrassment, desperation, fear, hurt, lost. There were people around me, mostly people that played on the javelin and archery arena but there were a fair number of them.

The jacket was a part of the Capitol uniform. Kind of like your football jersey. It changed colors, depending on which arena you played in. Mine was supposed to be a stark white. I remember getting so annoyed because that would be so hard to keep cleaned and to clean if ever it got dirty.

Now that reason paled in comparison. Everyone of the Rebels were with me when we picked it up and I'd worn it proudly during the fitting. It was so much fun seeing everyone in their own jackets. Liza in her blue one since she was a diver and swimmer, giving emphasis to her ice blue eyes. Red for the Damien and Sheer (it made their blonde hair stand out and made them look so incredibly bad ass they could walk down the halls and create enough fire for a blazing inferno). Black for Thresh, the perfect look for a boxer and like mine, white for Katniss since we played in the somewhat same arena.

We all looked awesome. And wearing the jacket made me feel at home, accepted and that I belonged.

"Turn around Peeta!" Damien crowed. "Let me see you from behind."

"Oh yes, that _behind_!" Sheer added in, making everyone grin like idiots.

I didn't find anything wrong with doing that, if only to humor them and so spun. That small move I'd done felt like an eternity. For a second I was staring at the Rebels faces, who were all lit up with joy, and a second later, I was seeing the Careers.

A worried looking Marvel. An expressionless Caelum. A distracted Clove. A smug looking Glimmer. And... and a conflicted Cato.

My eyes focused on the last Career, before my instincts told me to get a better look of the one before him. Glimmer.

I should have known something was going to happen. The Rebels had warned me that they played like this... played dirty. Not even in the games, no, they just made to set things 'right'. As they said.

Monogrammed on the back of my jacket was the offending words; _Likes Boys_

Tears clouded my vision, but I didn't give them the satisfaction of the letting them fall. I'd finished the turn, and once seeing the Rebel's shocked faces, spun around again. This time to face the Careers.

"Whose kicking whose ass now?" Glimmer snapped, a smile on her pretty face, but anger in her eyes. The rest of the Careers mimicked that expression, but I swear just a second ago none of them did. When I spun that first time, I'm pretty sure Marvel looked apologetic and Clove seemed between wanting to stop me from finding out.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking on my part.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" I bit out. I tugged at the sleeve of my jacket. "What's the point of this then? Why make such a statement? I don't deny me being gay. I'm not ashamed of it. Why publicly do this? Does it give you the satisfaction of some kind?"

"It puts you in your place." Glimmer said. "You don't mess with the Careers new kid, and now everybody knows your secret."

I laughed because it wasn't even a secret to begin with. "So? Do you think half the school cares? Marvel and Caelum are gay too!"

"Oh? Are they?" Glimmer's eyes lit up in fake shock before she looked at her brother and Caelum who adapted bored expressions, but their eyes... oh Gods their eyes were brimming with hate. For who it was, I don't know.

Glimmer spoke in a syrup like voice that reminded me of a ten year old. "Are you gay big brother? Caelum? Is what he saying true?"

"You can't prove it." Marvel let out through gritted teeth. I was close enough to notice that he was doing said gritting, but to the rest of the people in the arena, he was just pissed off. But I could tell, I knew... he was lying. "Stop this."

Who was he talking to? Who was he trying to stop?

"See..." Glimmer laughed a bit. "He's right though... You can't prove it. But you basically confessed."

"Come on Peeta. She isn't worth it." Sheer was the first to get to me, to stop me from launching myself at Glimmer. She whispered hurriedly, pulling me back with Damien's help. Thresh and Katniss were standing, calm and composed. But I knew that on the inside, they were boiling mad. "

"How are you Sheery?" Glimmer trilled. "How's little Marble?"

Sheer ignored Glimmer and continued to pull me out of the gymnasium, the rest of the Rebels following behind. No one made a single comment. No one said a thing. My head snapped back a bit to look at them, they too had been silent. Glimmer looking pathetically smug made me just want to grab a spear and jab it straight into her gut, but that wasn't what broke me.

Glimmer could be as smug as she wanted... but Cato's face of indifference broke me.

In the end, one of the emotions boiling in me covered up the rest; Hurt.

I scrambled out of Sheer and Damien's hold and ran. I don't know where, I just did. My feet hit the gravel rocks outside the arena and mindlessly I just shot forward to get away.

* * *

**Look at how much I wrote! This is my longest chapter, nearly three thousand words. Drama's kicked in my friends, and we'll be seeing a lot of more revealed secrets. Despite it being a short amount of time, Peeta likes Cato for some reason, because of certain ways Cato makes Peeta feel. It will be explained next chapter, I assure you. **

**I needed a reason that would separate Glimmer and Sheer... I didn't expect it to be that. It just came out while I was typing. But now Marble has been created, yay~ **

**And yeah, Peeta cracked, Glimmer's a bitch. She will reform at some point I'm sure... but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers. You're the reason I update!**

Kai (IKR. I'd do the exact same thing, but Peeta is strong. I hope you liked this chapter as well!).

Morgan (I'm glad! Oh no deary, I didn't write it, I just felt like what I'm putting Peeta through is somewhat like a horror story. I might try writing one though, you'll be the first to know if I do!).

Vamp (Course you're special~! You knew me back when I was Azu and failing with Rimahiko stories. Hope this was soon enough~!)

Guest (You got them all right! You paid attention so well and much thanks!)

**I'm betting you guys have a lot to say to me now, about Sheer and Peeta's reaction. Next chapter; why Cato's the way he is about trusting other people and what part Liza plays in this and also... Peeta's conclusion to his feelings.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"You are so lucky." Gale let out an appreciative sound, almost reminding me of a purr that mimicked the car's engine. It was a Volvo. I'd gotten an Audi Coupe on my sixteenth birthday and he was beyond ecstatic for me as well as (so I'm quite sure) partially jealous._

_"Not really." I shrugged and nuzzled into the leather covering of the passenger seat. I couldn't fully appreciate the car because I didn't really want or need one. I was the type of person who liked to walk, enjoy the view and what not. Gale on the other hand couldn't really afford a car at the moment so I was doing my best not to make him think I wasn't thankful for gifts as extravagant as this._

_"Come on, Peeta!" He gushed out, his excitement evident. "Be happy about these things sometimes, will you? This is a car, an extremely beautiful car that rides at high speeds and can take you basically anywhere you wanna go. It's like freedom used to be a dream for you, for a bird that now has wings and can take flight."_

_"That was exceedingly sappy." I commented after a full minute of staring. It earned me a look that said 'Really?' to which I just shrugged and gave distraction another shot. "Besides, Broa and Rye have made it a point to tell me repeatedly that a Audi Coupe is not that great of a car. Not compared to their flashy and ostentatious Aston Martin and... and whatever that car Broa has."_

_"It was a Porsche, I think. You mentioned a Porsche and a Chevy." Gale answered casually, though I noticed his knuckles tightened on the wheel as he turned into another street. _

_"Maybe he got both." I reached out a hand and Gale reached out with his other hand (which is reckless I know cause both hands should most definitely be on the wheel) and our fingers intertwined. _

_I leaned a little more against my seat and stared out the window as we drove around aimlessly. Freedom... this wasn't complete freedom. I was still chained to my parents, and getting this car, having another thing to add to my debt, contained me even more. _

_They were my parents though, I shouldn't be thinking about debts and money. For the moment, I was content... but not quite free._

* * *

I'm not sure for how long I'd been running. I don't think it was that long at all. A second ago, I was trying to blink the tears away still refusing to let them fall. The second following that, my eyes opened and I'd found myself slumped against a brick wall. It was the back of the gymnasium, I think. I couldn't have gone far with my blind running, not with the hurt I was feeling.

For the most part, that reaction I'd gotten from myself had me stumped the most. I was hurt. I was... hurt. I was _hurt_. But why? Why did it matter that Cato didn't care? It's not like _I _cared that he didn't care. He and I barely know each other and the bastard had been giving me the silent treatment over the fact that I simply expressed my opinion. Come on! You don't do that to people you've just met.

And it's not like it was only Cato- all the Careers showed indifference. Caelum, Marvel, Clove. They didn't even look twice when Sheer and Damien forcibly hauled me out of there. Though Marvel... Another thing that confused me. The Careers weren't as tightly bound as everybody thought. Marvel didn't approve his sister's actions. I don't blame him though.

Who _did_ that? Who goes around telling secrets that aren't for her to tell? People in the Capitol had done nothing but judge because of the so called 'hierarchy.' A world existed out of this god forsaken school. What happens here doesn't define what our future will be. True it makes the present hell, but all it really does is shape the future. Status, popularity, beauty won't help you in the real world. It's all in the brains and the bonds you've made because friendship gives you support and support makes you strong.

The Careers get away with crap like this because they're the Capitol's _lap dogs_. Please! Several other students could over turn them. _I _could overturn them. My parents would gladly _'_donate' a hefty sum if I asked them to, because I rarely ask for anything and they're eager to please (I am the youngest after all). I bet the Rebels' parents could contribute to that too.

But they don't... because... they're _scared_. _  
_

Foxface had approached me the day I'd gotten here to the Capitol and she was quick on telling me on how the school worked. They've been so accustomed to having to listen and follow the Career's decisions for so long that they can't do otherwise. They just go with it, simply because it's _how it's done_.

Glimmer's anger doubled when I started to question the way their student body worked because you '_don't mess with the Careers'_ simply because that's _how it's done_.

I hated routines. Hated them to my very core. Broa and Rye had teased me endlessly when we were younger, even more so when I told them I wanted to get away from Gale (though I wasn't that specific). "_Everyone who goes to that school will be rich, some even more than you. Now we know you're not the type to flaunt your standing. But nothing else will give you an edge. You can't just break to their will Peeta. You have to stay strong and brush off whatever crap they decided to throw at you." _

Easy for them to say. They didn't have to go through people and the looks they gave you when you were _different. _It's not as if I woke up one day and decided 'I like boys' before skipping of demanding I have sugar sweet pancakes for breakfast. Some people are actually so very smart, but their arrogance and close mindedness level down the possibility of them using said smartness and they appear dumber than they actually are.

... It's been a while. My sobs had died down but my body still shook from the severity of the break down. It's been so long since I'd last cried. I'd been holding back tears ever since they'd fallen and run out after Gale and I's break up. I gulped in several deep breaths, just trying to clear my mind.

Several of the Rebels had attempted to follow me, I'm sure they were somewhere near, but none of them actually came close enough to approach me and pull me off of my emotionally vulnerable state. I wanted to stop crying, stand up, pull myself together and walk back through those doors with my head held high. But you don't always get what you want.

I think I've missed dinner. No, I'm pretty sure I've missed dinner. I wasn't too hungry though. I don't think I could keep anything I'd dare try to force down. It's only been a week... but I was already so very tired. I'm an easy enough nut to crack. Broa and Rye may tease me, but they never actually did it to hurt me. They were family, and they knew their limits and cared about me. The rest of the world though, _they _didn't care.

They just judged because they didn't know how it felt. To be gawked at, openly criticized and often ridiculed. The backlash wasn't as bad as it used to be, but some people still couldn't tolerate people like _me. _

I could be a judge. Or I could try, at the very least. Let's see how they like it when I just look at them and decide stuff like '_you wear a short skirt, you must be a slut' _or _'you're so muscled and masculine, you_ must_be a hundred percent straight!'._

My breath caught when I finally realized that there was someone sitting beside me. I didn't even realize it until that someone took in a deep breath. It was Katniss probably, only she would have the patience to approach me and not immediately start talking. As thankful as I was most definitely, I just couldn't handle whatever she had to say that would most definitely not answer any of my questions.

I lifted my head, determined to not be a push over for once and to ask her to just give me my space when the words died in my mouth. It wasn't Katniss who sat beside me, awkwardly holding a hand above my shoulder as if to pat me and to gain my attention.

A dark flush covered Liza's cheeks, her hand still hovering above my shoulder. An awkward moment passed before she cleared her throat and took her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest. I remained silent, just waiting, though I wanted to cry all over again. They had sent Liza. Socially awkward, just pretend I'm part of the wall and I'm not actually here cause I'll ruin the conversation flow Liza was giving me comfort.

"It's their eyes isn't it?"

My heart thud in my chest, but I was hopeful. She understood to a degree I guess. Each of the Rebels would understand to their own levels of course and I knew I could confide in them.

"They burn through me... like they see everything when they're actually blind to who I am and what I've been through."

"It's because they don't understand." She gave me a weak smile. "I remember being back in first grade... I remember being so scared. They looked at me, and I felt like if they told me to jump out a window, I'd do it. Just so that they'd stop staring at me like I was... different."

"I know the feeling."

"Course you do. But do you know how I got through it?"

I shook my head no.

"Cato." She laughed a bit at what I'm sure was an expression on my face that reminiscent someone being smacked on the head by a frying pan. "He stood up there up front with me, held my hand... He smiled at the everyone back then. And as a kid, he had this ridiculous smile that just... warmed you up. It drew you to him."

Liza sighed deflated, sagging against the wall. "He and I are twins. He took in our real name, Maice. He was strong, I wasn't. I couldn't handle it then, and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to handle it now. Not the attachments or the responsibilities. I'm not even legally allowed to say he's my twin anymore. He's a Maice and on paper, I'm Liza Bell."

"He hates me for that. He think I've betrayed our mother, think I let everybody down by giving up the name." She smiled sadly at me. Her blue eyes were glazed over but she still seemed so beautiful. Which I'm sure, is the opposite of me and my red rimmed eyes.

"Cato wasn't always like this though. Doubtful. Non trusting." Liza attempted another smile, she seemed an expert in making fake ones. Her stare moved to the wall behind me. "Cato used to make me feel _safe_. He had this way of making me think that everything would be all right, even though that was far from the truth."

"We were seven years old, no older than that. Mama had this habit of disappearing sometimes, said she needed time to think and be alone. Papa didn't notice because Papa had never been the same after Aunt Laura died." She ran her fingers through her hair, not entirely aware of it. "Aunt Laura was his younger sister. He hated the rest of his family and loved her like no one else."

"Not even like... Mama." She sniffed and I realized her lower lip was trembling. "I remember crying... and Cato telling me that Mama was just having a bad day and that we were all going to be okay. I don't even know how he found out that I needed comfort. We were seven years old for crying out loud... It worked though. His smiles was just do damn infectious."

"Then Mama tried to leave." A harsh chuckle pulled from her lips. "Papa wasn't... quite right in the head anymore. I'm sure of it. He'd gone past crazy and our only hope was our mother. Cato told me she loved us and would be enough for us, and I believed. Believed him until one day, she packed up her bags and seemed to be walking out the door for the last time."

_"Mama..." the small girl peeked out from behind the open door, her blonde hair falling down her chin, it's short length making it stick about every which way. She was hiding, even though her brother told her it was bad to hide. She watched with wide eyes as said brother, her twin, her protector, the one who smile all the time gave their mother one of his dazzling grins. _

_"Mama, are we going somewhere?" Cato trailed after their mother who was packing things as she went. _

_Neither of the eight year old children had gotten an answer._

_"Are we going to visit Grandma Jojo? I've been missing her cookies so badly..." _

_Their mother continued her way, slamming a drawer open, making some of Papa's most favorite glass ornaments fall down to the ground._

_Liza shrunk back even more and Cato winced, but tried once again to reach their mother. _

_"Is... Is it a long trip Mama? How much of our clothes do we need to pack? My... My favorite jumper's still in the laundry but I can do without it... unless there's time to get it washed?"_

_Ignored. He was ignored. Liza noticed how his smile wasn't on it's full watt. Their mother walked past the talking boy and didn't even glance at the one hiding behind the door before strolling purposely towards the main exits. She threw the oak door open and hauled her bags outside._

_Cato's eyes widened and shuffled past Liza, scrambling to move after their mother._

_"Mama-." Marissa had had enough. Liza couldn't do anything but watch as Cato's grin slipped of his face and his head hit the wall. _

_Tears welled up in three pairs of clear blue eyes, one pair glazed over with anger before they turned away, unable to take the tearful boy and Marissa stalked out. Out of the door and out of their lives._

_Cato scrambled to his feet, swayed a bit before he took off, screaming for their mother, asking where she was going, when was she coming back, and they they loved her, loved her and would miss her. He threw words, promises, questions just needing a reaction, just one reaction._

_Liza was left alone, slowly detaching herself from the wall and her door. It was now an empty house she stood in, its door wide open and a pile of broken glass on the carpeted floors. She could still hear Cato screaming outside, her ray of sunshine, someone who had always been happy and shined light on her otherwise bleak life crying for their mother._

_Moving towards the shards, she fell to her knees and scrambled to clean them up. She felt like she was back at school, staring at the hostile and judgmental eyes._

_Only now, no one was holding her hand. She was all alone._

"He never was quite the same again." Liza breathed shakily, pulling out of her memory. She offered a broken smile. "And neither was I."

It took me far longer to take it all in. A firm grip on my shoulder gave me some sense and I managed to focus on Liza who wasn't quite finished.

"You confuse him Peeta..." She bit her lip, searching for the right words. "He... He just doesn't understand the concept of forgiving and forgetting. He's distressed and... Glimmer sees it as a weakness."

"Why does she even care?" I deadpanned bitterly. "Sheer was her best friend but she gave out a secret that wasn't hers at all."

"Glimmer is cunning." Liza cut off. "Cato's her _teammate_. They might not be friends, but they're both Careers and will have to work together at some point. If for some reason the Olympics decide to hold a bullfight... she needs every single Career to be focused. They're all seniors, the member of the Career pack I mean. It's their... her last year, to make a difference."

I took in a few deep breaths and thought her words over. Liza thankfully gave me time to mull it around. It had to be quite some time before I'd gotten a hold of my thoughts, and a small smile crossed my face.

Liza sent me a confused look. "You okay?"

"Better than okay." I hauled myself to my feet and offered her a hand.

"I have a bad feeling about that look on your face." She let me help her up.

"You just gave me an idea." Was the most honest answer I could give. She seemed completely baffled by the instant mood swing. "Tell the Rebels to meet up in my room. I'll explain everything."

"Okay." Liza tucked a lock of her blonde hair over her ear and patted my shoulder (I think that's Liza code for a hug or equally sappy words) before she walked away.

Meanwhile... I thought about what I had on my mind. Glimmer's a senior... it's her last year at school.

"Let's make it the most memorable then."

* * *

**Okay, okay. I had this finished up yesterday because this chapter was one of my most awaited in my head. Two things; One, I finally have a BETA, skullmunkey. Two, he's a bit busy at the moment so he hasn't been able to look at this chapter but in due time everything will be proofed. **

**I had to use the third person POV to fully express how Liza felt during the incident. I feel bad for putting Cato through that and it traumatized him according to his twin. Anyways, Peeta's up to something and he's going to be giving some effort in getting into Cato's good side now that he understands. **

**Next chapter; we meet Marble and get into what happened to Sheer and just what the baby means for Glimmer. Peeta and Cato talk next chapter too and come to an understanding.**

**Much thanks to you three! **Vamp, Kai, and Morgan (Told you that Liza would play a big and crucial part!)

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

It took a bit (more like a lot) of guilt and manipulation to get what I had in mind to work, but so far it's been paying off. The week after the so called incident with the Careers gave us the opportune moment to lay low and give them the idea that we, specifically I, had learned my lesson and that the message they wished to give us was received loud and clear.

That time that passed gave me time to think. In between classes and hours spent training, I could clearly see more and more faults within the Careers not so tightly bound group.

For one thing, Cato favored Clove out of all the Careers. It was usually him and her you'd see walking around the halls or sitting close together, chatting quietly during class. It made me jealous. Not insanely, but I won't deny that I felt something for the blonde, no matter how short our time together has been. There was just something about him that willed me to like him and in turn want him to like me. It was like being with Gale, and receiving a flare of joy whenever he'd give me an approving glance.

Marvel, on the other hand, seemed to be distancing himself. Often enough, Caelum would send him these _looks_ that just screamed the fact that the green eyed boy was ignoring him. Why, nobody really knows exactly since they were supposedly the 'best of buds' and in reality they were in a relationship so it was a puzzlement as to why they were fighting.

It was a somewhat comfort whenever I'd catch Marvel sending Glimmer murderous glares. At least he knew that what his sister did (and still doing) was wrong.

"You ready to go?" Thresh stood by the door, dressed in a casual attire so different from our school uniforms.

"One second." I said before glancing around the room. The Rebels and I had talked, and we had a fail safe plan... okay, it was still an idea becoming a plan, and we had all agreed that discussing it within the Capitol walls was not an entirely good idea. Plus, we had to pick something up so why not go out to the city and kill two birds with one stone?

Fully satisfied that I had everything, I grabbed my jacket and followed Thresh to the bus station. The rest of the Rebels, minus Sheer, were already there. Katniss and Damien were engaged in a quiet conversation with Lisa hovering about.

My point of view and feelings towards Liza had changed when she'd told me all about her and Cato. I must admit I should have seen it. Blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. They were also tall and shared that small dimple when they smiled. The real shocker was when I found out that Liza was _older _than Cato. Fifteen minutes, she'd said, smiling and rolling her eyes as if enjoying some inside joke.

"Took you long enough." Damien chided, being the first to see Thresh before he then turned to board the bus with the rest of us following through.

It was an extremely great relief that there weren't so many people, what with the Olympics being only a week away. There was more than enough room for us to sit apart. I claimed a window seat for myself and happily sat down because the trip would be fairly an hour and a half, maybe even more with the flow of traffic. The city we were going to visit was where the Capitol went to buy food for the canteen and there was also a shop where the Capitol uniforms were pre-ordered and sewn.

The appointed driver was a man with kind eyes and a youthful face. He was just about to close the doors, and me with my non caring gaze out the window, noticed the running group of students coming towards the red bus. I had to bite my tongue insanely hard to keep from screaming out loud. The bus doors opened and in stepped the Careers.

"Told you we'd make it!" Clove cheered before smacking Marvel and Caelum each on the arm and doing something that you would call a victory dance. She walked past the Rebels, who had shot them all with blank stares that screamed volumes, and into an empty seat by the back.

It was a subtle way of saying, "We don't bother you, you don't bother us and we'll all live to see tomorrow". I must say I quite like her methods of handling things.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Damien was pacing back and forth, the sun glinting off of his red jacket. We'd arrived at the bus station and it didn't take long for everyone from the Capitol to simply split. I noticed the Careers all going in different directions, mainly in pairs minus the lone Glimmer who seemed none too pleased with herself.

Serves her right.

"Will you quit that!" Katniss hissed out. She had her arms crossed over her chest looking exceedingly like Gale. "You're making my head hurt and this isn't like it's the first time Sheer's-."

"There she is!" Liza cut off, bouncing slightly on her feet. Her reaction to seeing Sheer made me turn on my heel, momentarily freezing.

Sheer looked nice with her hair pushed away from her face, she was dressed in bright yellow too which made a lot of eyes land on her. What I was interested though was the little toddler, probably two or three years old, scrambling to be let loose so he could run.

Damien took off to meet the little boy, the rest of us pulled to follow him by mere compulsion. I wanted to meet Sheer's baby, and it seemed like the Rebels were quite attached with him.

"Hey there little Marble!" Damien snatched Marble from Sheer's arms and proceeded to treat him like an airplane. My lips split into a grin as they little boy squealed in delight.

"Drop my son and you're dead Stalanski." Sheer grinned at us. "Let's get going? You guys have lunch yet?"

I didn't even bother to pay attention to them. My attention was solely on baby Marble who squealed and giggled at the attention he was getting from the Rebels. It shocked me to see hard cord Katniss Everdeen smiling and cooing towards the toddler but she couldn't really be blamed. We were all taken by him.

Solely by Sheer's immunity to her son's cuteness, we found ourselves seated in one of the many restaurants, a satisfying lunch laid out on the table. Seeing as it was an extremely beautiful day, we'd claimed a table outside and basked in the peaceful afternoon and the warm rays of the barely there sun. Behind the mall was a sea barred off by a wall and some large stones. It clued in the fact that the patio where we were eating had water underneath.

"You can hear it can't you?" Thresh asked as we settled down to the food. He stopped moving for a bit, me doing the same on instinct and indeed I could hear the quite sloshing of water against something solid.

I grinned, barely containing my joy. It was great, just spending time with everyone just like this. For a moment, I swear I forgot the reason we were here and the fact that the roots of our misery were also roaming around the very same mall. But never mind them. They could burn and die for all I care.

"Is he coming with us to the airport?" Katniss asked after we'd had our fill. Marble was playing with her braid, utterly and completely fascinated.

Sheer shook her head. "_He_'s picking him up. Surprisingly he offered."

Everyone, sans me, nodded in understanding. This supposed 'he' was most probably little Marble's father. I didn't ask about it since we had such a good mood going on and I didn't want to ruin it by bringing out questions that would make Sheer feel awkward, we would have time for that later. Whoever it was though must have been a looker.

Marble had dark blonde hair that would probably turn brown or black as he grew older and his eyes were a vivid shade of green. He liked to smile a lot, pearly white teeth showing that one was missing and in the process of growing back. He was a tall two year old (or so I assume but he could be three for all I know) and all right all around.

"He's gonna be absolute gorgeous this one." Liza commented, the baby putting her completely at ease. Or at least enough of a comfort as she tried to gain Marble's attention.

The little guy was relentless and would not let anyone take his hands off of Katniss' braid. He gave an exceptionally hard tug, refusing to let go. Katniss winced delicately but otherwise didn't comment. We all just let the baby be.

"Don't he know it." Damien from the other side rolled his eyes and grabbed a clean spoon, brandishing it around before handing it to Marble who took to staring at his reflection, seemingly as fascinated as he had been with Katniss' brain. Vain baby. "He looks too much like his father. It won't be a surprise to any of us if he's breaking hearts by the time he's twelve."

"Assuming he doesn't succeed in eating himself before that time comes." Thresh nudged Katniss and they managed to pull the hand Marble was furiously stuffing into his mouth, the spoon laying on the table forgotten. Huh, maybe not so vain baby.

Sheer laughed at her son's expense as he cried out in distress when his small fist was pulled out of his mouth. She playfully glared at the four dotingly looking at her kid. "I pity Marvel guys, so don't make him cry."

"Marvel's a natural at this." Liza chided, glancing anxiously at Damien who was once again treating Marble an airplane.

"They're right you know." A voice from behind us said lightly. I think we must have simultaneously turned our heads (though I did it so fast I swear I had whiplash). Marvel stood awkwardly, though he was smiling, with Caelum not too far behind, looking bored and disinterested.

"Ah, modest one." Sheer joked, rolling her eyes. I wasn't really listening to her or paying attention to the fact that there was no a hint of animosity between us and them. Seeing him there was all it took for my now surprisingly slow mind to catch up with everything that was being said. I thought I had been hearing things. Marvel... Marble... Marvel... Marvel was... Marble.

"You're Marble's dad?!" I'm fairly sure every eye in the restaurant was on me, not that I particularly cared. I fixed Marvel with a stare and he shuffled a bit before meeting me head on.

"Yes, I am." His eyes narrowed considerably. "Is there a problem with that?"

Several people nudged me and I managed to blurt something out that must have been a 'no, not at all' because the defensive gleam in his eyes disappeared and he extended his arms to the toddle who shrieked in absolute delight. In my state of shock I was just momentarily duped. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. Sheer used to be Glimmer's best friend and Glimmer was Marvel's twin who was Marble's father and Marble was also Sheer's kid. Bu Marvel's gay and Caelum's his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was staring at Marble with a blank face but happy gray eyes.

I'm insanely proud of myself for not at all fainting or shrieking at high octaves and pointing like some nonsensical idiot.

"You sure you don't mind me taking him for the day?" Marvel was jiggling Marble in his arms. Marble squealed happily but his attention was more on Caelum who was surprisingly, pretty indulging. I'd pegged him as the silent type... He wasn't saying anything but the look his face most definitely spoke volumes.

Huh...

"Nonsense Marvel." Sheer shrugged the baby bag she'd been carrying and handed it to Caelum who took it wordlessly. "He's your kid too."

"I know... I mean," Marvel chewed on his lip for a bit before glancing at us who had just decided to be silent and give them as much privacy as we could. I'm sensing he had a lot on his mind. He focused on me for a bit before he let out a shuddering breath. "After what happened last week, I just wanna tell you that none of us knew that it was going to happen until it was happening. Clove maybe, knew, but she isn't happy about it. None of us are."

"Glimmer seemed pretty damn chipper." Damien snapped out, rolling his eyes good naturedly. It was more than obvious that no one wanted any reminders of the incident. Taking the lead, I cleared my throat.

"It's okay Marvel." I shrugged my shoulders as casually as I could. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Silence. Marvel glanced back at Caelum at me then back again baby Marble claimed everyone's attention as he gave out a temper tantrum at being ignored. Both Sheer and Marvel moved to soothe the baby and I felt a small pang of pain go through me. If Marvel wasn't gay... they would have made a beautiful family.

Caelum laid a hand on Marvel's shoulder. "We gotta go. Clove and Cato are waiting to see him."

"Yeah." Marvel sighed before giving Sheer a look. "I'll text you when I drop him off at your mom's place."

"Righty-o." Sheer nodded before she kissed Marble then ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later little man!"

"Babye!" The little boy cheered. I don't think anyone could have stopped the grins on our faces. I didn't even know he could talk but it was just adorable.

We took our time to watch them walk away, Marble waving at us the whole way before they turned a corner, I'm assuming to meet up with the rest of the Careers and were out of sight.

Damien motioned for the bill and we all coughed out our fair share before we moved on our way. I think it's fairly safe to say that it was actually possible to get along with the Careers. Because honestly, we were all one in the same. Just moving in different circles.

I think it's also safe to say that Sheer had some explaining to do.

"Look at the time!" Katniss grabbed Sheer's hand and tugged her along. Thresh, who glanced down at his phone noted that we were fifteen minutes late and speed walked after the girls.

"Peeta." Damien, who was the only one still beside me, stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You think your brothers are gonna be mad we're late in picking them up?"

I grinned at him. "Only one way to find out."

Damien laughed, shook his head before taking off after the three. I smiled for a bit... not really caring how Broa and Rye would react to our group. I hope they approve though. They were true friends through and through.

"Peeta get your ass in the cab or we're leaving without you!"

I laughed and took off after them. Damien was playfully closing the door and to contribute to the growing fun, I threw myself into the cab which made everyone laugh. Childish, but fun.

The door slammed closed behind me and we were off to the airport. We passed by the sea side's wall where I saw Marvel and the Careers. What surprised me the most was a certain blonde holding a guitar.

... I didn't know Cato played the guitar. Then again how should I know? It's not like we're friends or anything. We aren't even talking to each other. I slumped against the window and let myself... stew.

Blondes are so stubborn... I should know, I am one.

* * *

**Filler chapter darlings. I didn't get to do everything I said last chapter but what do you make of that? Marvel is Sheer's baby daddy! Bet none of you saw that coming! And I swear, in my head Marble's just adorable. **

**I must say I'd like to thank the people who are following this story (aka my silent darlings). I appreciate that you guys like finding out when I update. I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Again not BETA read, but it will be edited and full-proofed soon enough! We will get to the bottom of this whole Marvel-Marble-Sheer fiasco but I wanted to stretch it out a bit. This fic may be... fifteen chapters I guess?**

**Much thanks to Morgan, Kai, Vamp, and Richard (Can I call you that? Or would you rather something else?)! I live off on your reviews. It spurs me to write so keep them coming!**


End file.
